coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6543 (27th April 2007)
Plot Carla informs Leanne that she has been given another dungaree order. Claire is worried that babysitting Freddie will upset Eileen. Eileen says she's fine. Paul lies to Liam when he asks him if he's told Carla that she can't use the factory. Vera is cross that Jack is making a mess around the house so tells him to tidy up. Deirdre continues to snap at Ken. Paul, Carla and Liam have a fight about Carla using the factory. Liam and Paul win. Vera slips on Jack's pigeon magazines and falls down the stairs. Jack feels guilty. Jerry cheers Eileen up when he sees she is upset over losing Holly. The doctor has been to see Vera. She has sprained her ankle and told she has to rest. Carla is furious about not being allowed to use the factory. Derek visits Liz in the Rovers again and asks her to meet at his brother-in-law's flat. Carla explains to Leanne why she is angry. Michelle overhears and defends her brothers, making Carla angrier. Liz and Derek snog in the Rovers' hallway. She agrees go to the flat. Carla tells Michelle that she should stop defending her brothers as they have done something terrible to her that she doesn't know about. Carla tries to backtrack and claims she was lying but Michelle knows she wasn't. Carla tries to warn Paul that she let something slip to Michelle, but he won't listen. Ken tries to make an effort with Deirdre by cooking but she throws it back in his face. An upset Deirdre explains to Liz why she is being so horrible to Ken. Michelle tackles Paul about what Carla said. Paul covers but she knows he is lying. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Paul Connor - Sean Gallagher *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Molly Compton - Vicky Binns *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Ryder *Jerry Morton - Michael Starke *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Freddie Peacock - Dylan & Hayden Whitbread (Uncredited) *Amy Barlow - Amber Chadwick (Uncredited) Guest cast *Derek - David Hounslow Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and yard *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Victoria Street Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Deirdre admits she's blaming Ken for recent events; Carla is pleased to receive more orders for clothes, but her business plans look set to be thwarted by Paul and Liam; Jack's measly efforts to help around the house result in a nasty fall for Vera; and Liz tells Derek they mustn't arouse suspicions. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,970,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2007 episodes